creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Invisibleman.exe
Em meados de 2010, um usuário chamado Hlepem postou um jogo no 4chan denominado de Invisibleman.exe. Hlepem dizia que esse jogo estar finalmente completo era como um sonho realizado para ele, que estava muito ansioso para as pessoas que jogassem compartilhasssem suas experiências e expressassem suas opiniões sobre o jogo, que virou um dos maiores e mais macabros mistérios de todo o 4chan. O jogo era um visual novel(estilo amor doce e um pouco mais recente, Doki Doki Literature Club) que se passava primariamente na escola(apesar de ter alguns eventos fora dela também). Você controlava uma garota chamada Ashley que estudava no 1 ano do ensino médio junto com seus 3 amigos: Todd, Robert e Eddie, suas personalidades eram bem parecidas mas cada um havia suas peculiaridades. Todd: um garoto de 16 anos, magro,alto com cabelo relativamente grande,escuro e liso. Usava óculos e era considerado um nerd, por tirar sempre notas altas na escola. Gostava muito de rock e sempre andava com sua camiseta do Nirvana, jaqueta xadrez, jeans rasgada e um all-star sujo. Gostava muito de jogos antigos e de assistir animes, geralmente era o que menos falava no jogo, sempre tímido e retraído. Robert: Um garoto de 15 anos, possuia quase as mesmas características físicas de Todd, exceto pelo fato de ser mais baixo e não usar óculos. Não ligava muito para os estudos e sempre tirava notas medianas-baixas, sempre dando um jeito de cabular aula. Gostava muito de andar de skate e assistir animes, sua vestimenta era composta por roupas pretas e uma touca, adorava Death Metal, jogos de FPS e sempre aparecia no jogo com uma camiseta do Cannibal Corpse. Ele, apesar de ser um pouco tímido também, havia bem mais diálogos no jogo do que Todd, e geralmente protagonizava a maior parte das cenas. Eddie: Assim como Todd, possuia 16 anos, era alto,gordo e com um cabelo curto,liso e marrom,além de também usar óculos. Também não ligava muito para a escola mas sempre conseguia tirar notas boas e se interessava muito por ciência e física, principalmente em assuntos como paradoxo temporal, viagens no tempo etc. Seu estilo de jogo favorito era MOBA. Parece ser o único personagem que nutre um certo sentimento amoroso pela protagonista Ashley, apesar de não parecer ser correspondido. Ele era o único que não gostava de rock no grupo, preferindo música eletrônica, sempre aparecia com camisetas de seriados ou desenhos animados e era de longe o mais extrovertido do grupo, sempre rindo, fazendo piadas e sendo generoso com as pessoas, talvez por isso ele não sofresse bullying por parte dos outros personagens do jogo. Ashley: a Protagonista do jogo, não se sabe muito sobre sua aparência ou vestimenta, pois não há nenhuma foto ou modelo do personagem dela durante o jogo todo, o que se sabe é que ela tinha 16 anos e também gostava de rock(sendo sua banda preferida Linkin Park) e tem um jeito meio tímido, assim como Robert. Ela também é inteligente e é considerada bonita pelos personagens do jogo. Invisibleman tinha em média 2 horas de jogo e se baseava em 3 períodos: 1,2 e 3 ano do ensino médio. a Jogabilidade e o desenrolar eram meio repetitivos, se baseava em resolver provas, conversar com os outros personagens usando um esquema de respostas alternativas e sempre tentando se aproximar mais deles. Além dos 3 amigos, havia alguns outros personagens secundários, porém eles não foram muito bem explorados e não há muito sobre eles, seus nomes eram: Amanda, Charlie, Jonathan e Mary(que segundo o jogo, era a melhor amiga de Ashley, apesar de quase não haver diálogos entre elas). Porém, o que de fato marcou esse jogo e o tornou tão macabro foi o período final (3 ano) nesse período a dificuldade do jogo aumenta relativamente, pois os 3 personagens acabam desenvolvendo problemas psicológicos como depressão, fobia social etc. Robert começa a falar coisas negativas, perde o gosto de viver e o mesmo com Eddie, que não parecia mais aquele personagem divertido e engraçado de antes, Todd era extremamente calado, nunca falava o que sentia ou se precisava de ajuda, era como se ele não tivesse mudado nada, mas jogando você conseguia perceber que no fundo alguma coisa estava errada com ele. O jogo então te dá a missão de tentar salvar os personagens, tomando muito cuidado com as respostas que você escolhe, e sempre tentando passar o máximo possível de tempo com eles, porém há um detalhe, essas regras se aplicam apenas a Eddie e Robert, por algum motivo o jogo nunca deixa você passar tempo com Todd e seus diálogos praticamente não existem mais, e sua aparência muda muito, Todd fica extremamente abatido, com enormes olheiras e sua barba e cabelos estavam bem maiores. Além disso, ele sempre aparecia com um cigarro aceso na boca, e prestando atenção, você poderia ver uma caixa de antidepressivos no bolso de sua calça. Se você obter sucesso em salvar a vida de seus 2 amigos, Eddie voltará a ser alegre como antes e começará a frequentar um psicólogo, Robert irá começar a tomar remédios controlados e virará seu namorado, assim passando bons momentos com você e voltando a ver o lado bom da vida. Caso você falhe com um dos dois, ele ira se suicidar e o jogo dará Game Over e mostrará uma cena deles mortos,voltando a seu último save. Eddie: se jogará de um prédio Robert: se enforcará no banheiro de sua casa. Você pode estar achando agora que o jogo terá um final feliz agora, porém, seu final é tão macabro que traumatizou muitas pessoas que jogaram. na última semana do mês, onde está começando os preparativos para a formatura, Ashley, Robert e Eddie(já melhores da depressão) começam a estranhar o fato de Todd não estar mais comparecendo as aulas, então no dia da formatura eles decidem passar na casa dele e é aí que as coisas ficam extremamente bizarras. A casa está destrancada e completamente escura, a sala está completamente revirada e eles percebem que há algo de muito errado ali, Eddie resolve ligar a luz e então... a mesa de centro está jogada no chão, com diversas seringas, antidepressivos e bebidas alcoolicas espalhadas pelo local. Todd está morto, jogado no canto da parede mergulhado em uma poça de sangue. Ele segurava um revólver em uma mão e uma garrafa de Whisky em outra, sua garganta estava estourada e banhou totalmente sua roupa de sangue, seu corpo estava pálido e praticamente em estado de decomposição, indicando que ele havia se matado a alguns dias. Depois dessa cena, o jogo dá um zoom em seu corpo e começa a piscar várias vezes a palavra WHY? na tela, com uma versão completamente distorcida da música I hate myself and i want to die de fundo durante 1 minuto. Depois disso,o jogo fechará sozinho e se excluirá automaticamente, qualquer tentativa de re-baixar o jogo será em vão, pois o jogo não irá abrir e se excluirá novamente. Bizarramente, Todas as pessoas que jogaram esse jogo começaram a relatar vários sintomas de depressão, isolamento social e posteriormente cometendo suicídio, como se o jogo tivesse uma espécie de maldição sobre quem o jogasse, o autor da postagem excluiu o post do jogo e nunca mais postou nada no fórum, sua situação atual é desconhecida, mas há muitos boatos de que ele tenha cometido suicídio também. Em 2011, um grupo de hackers resolveram mexer nos arquivos do jogo e conseguiram ativar uma espécie de final alternativo, onde Todd tinha muito mais diálogos e poderia ser salvo assim como Eddie e Robert, assim criando um final feliz onde todos vão a formatura e recebem seus diplomas, encerrando o jogo de uma maneira extremamente positiva. Os hackers postaram a versão modificada do jogo e, apesar de muitas pessoas ficarem com medo de jogar, pelo fato do jogo supostamente ter feito as outras pessoas que jogaram se suicidarem,algumas tiveram coragem o suficiente e rejogaram invisibleman. O mais bizarro é que dessa vez o efeito foi contrário, pessoas que haviam pensamentos tristes e negativos simplesmente ‘’se curaram’’ com esse jogo, e então começaram a enviar ele para amigos ou conhecidos que sofriam de depressão, e como mágica, todos eles voltaram a ser pessoas felizes, positivas e curadas de seus problemas psicológicos. Depois de um tempo, todo e qualquer post, comentário ou qualquer coisa relacionada a esse jogo foram completamente apagadas do 4chan, e não se acha mais o link dele em lugar nenhum, tanto a versão original quanto a modificada. Porém, quem era o tal ‘’Hlepem’’ e como ele conseguia controlar o psicológico das pessoas com esse bizarro jogo, até hoje é um grande mistério que provavelmente nunca irá ser resolvido.